omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Cat
Character Synopsis Cartoon Cat 'is a cartoonish monster that originated from Henderson's mythos of otherworldly creatures. Cartoon Cat is meant to be based on old school cartoon characters and be a twisted reflection of said iconic characters. Though frightening in appearance, it doesn’t seem that Cartoon Cat is hostile towards the cameraman, until it began to rerun as a hostile creature towards the individual it sees. Cartoon Cat is stated to be so dangerous, that other monsters refuse to bother it within The Mall, it's home residence that only he is allowed in. Anyone who tresspasses meets with a terrible fate and what happens to said perpetrator is left relatively obscured Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 3-A ' '''Verse: '''Trevor Henderson Mythos '''Name: '''Cartoon Cat '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Hellish Cartoon Creature, Owner of The Mall, "the most monstrous cartoon character to ever be released to the public" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immersion (Can enter fictional settings and come back into reality naturally), Shapeshifting (Cartoon Cat is capable of altering it's appearance due to it's malleable body), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping and Aura (Monsters have a natural aura that can cause one to have bad luck and even break reality on a local scale, all of which occur with just their presence), Dimensional Travel (Monsters have the natural ability to travel between universes), Existence Erasure (Can remove things from existence, including redacting any information of it from any source), Elastic Hands (His arms are capable of stretching for seemingly no end, similar to cartoon characters). Resistance to Transmutation (Unaffected by The Earth, which can turns people into spirits and this even effects aliens) and Empathic/Morality Manipulation (Cartoons are naturally evil, being unable to be turned belovenent through outside means) 'Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Cited as being the most dangerous creature among all the other monsters in Trevor Henderson's Mythos and is so powerful, creatures refuse to enter The Mall in order to confront it, of which lead to The Mall being avoided for ages. Can inflict more pain than Long Horse, implying he's overall superior in raw strength than the former) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to the likes of Long Horse, who's capable of tunneling through space and time, in addition to being described as a "needle threading between the layers of reality") 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Superior in raw power and strength to Long Horse, whom of which infinite, constantly increasing mass and size) 'Striking Ability: High Universal '(Superior in raw power to Long Horse and was deemed so much of a threat, that creatures refused to enter it's personal mall. Can do more damage than Long Horse and is overall considered superior to the former) 'Durability: High Universe Level '(Unable to be harmed by any monster sans the ones comparable to itself such as The Man with the Upside-Down Face) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Monsters lack stamina and should be comparable to Siren Head in this field, whom of which can stand endlessely for days on end) 'Range: Extended Melee Range 'with elastic hands. '''Multi-Universal '''with Dimension Travel 'Intelligence: 'Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Extra Info: 'Blog about Trevor Henderson's Mythos Gallery CartoonCat2.jpg|What they found in the dirt mall|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BmSV5XBFua_/ Cartoon-cat.jpg|��������'�� ������, ����������!|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BmxVR5AlzZ_/ Redacted.jpg|Cartoon Cat Fact Sheet! Cartoon Cat is the most (�������� ����������������) of all the (�������� ����������������)! Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Trever Henderson Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Immersion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Elastic Users Category:Tier 3